Rhomann Dey (Earth-11584)
History "The bounty is canceled Yondu! I have a wife and child who are alive because of them, and you will not harm them as long as I can say something about it." Rhomann Dey was a member of the police force known as the Nova Corps, working for the Nova Empire based on Xandar (one of the four great empires in the known universe). It is unknown when he joined the Nova Corps, but it is known that he had served for several years as a rank and file soldier within the organization before he managed to work his way into its upper echelons. At some point during his life, Dey followed the egalitarian nature of Xandarian society, marrying a Krylorian woman and having a child with her. His rise up the ranks began on a chance meeting, when he arrested and oversaw the charges of four wayward criminals on Xandar: the outlaw Star-Lord, the daughter of Thanos Gamora, and bounty hunters Rocket and Groot. After analyzing their crimes to his superiors, he sent them to the asteroid prison known as the Kyln. He thought little of their fates, until he was later contacted by Peter Quill and informed of the impending attack on Xandar by the Space Pirate Maelstrom, who had been empowered by an Infinity Stone. Taking Quill at his world, Dey risked his career by going straight to the Nova Prime, Irani Rael, with these findings, despite being dismissed by middle managements. Fortunately, Rael listened to Dey and prepped the Nova Corps for the Battle of Xandar. During the battle, Dey would serve as a pilot coordinating the creation of an energy net over the capital city of Xandar to hold the Dark Aster in place, using the Nova Force as an energy source. Maelstrom eventually broke through the net, though, but before he could land, Dey bravely crashed his own ship into the Dark Aster, fatally wounding it and sending it crashing to the ground. Dey could only watch as Maelstrom survived the impact, and the Guardians tricked him out of the Power Stone and used it to destroy him. For his actions, Dey was promoted to be a Lefttenant in the Nova Corps, taking the place of the men who had questioned his wisdom in trusting the Ravagers and Guardians in the first place. Dey would recover from his wounds and assume his new position shortly after the Battle. Months later, he contacted Yondu and the Ravagers and informed them that the Nova Corps was canceling the bounty that they had placed on the Guardians of the Galaxy, telling them to leave Xanadarian space or face investigation. Before he could carry out his threats though, Dey was called away to deal with an unseen threat. It was later learned that Dey was dealing with the impending Siege of Xandar by Thanos and his army, as the Mad Titan sought to recover the Power Stone which had been entrusted to the Nova Corps. Dey, like the rest of the Nova Corps, was killed by the Mad Titan, but not before Dey sent his helmet (and ostensibly his connection to the Nova Force) out into deep space, where it eventually crash landed on Earth and was discovered by a young Sam Alexander. Powers & Abilities * Nova Force: The Nova Corps have varying access to an energy source colloquially referred to as the Nova Force, which grants them energy projection abilities and flight, as well as superhuman strength and endurance (not unlike the Quantum Bands that certain Kree soldiers use in battle). However the access to the full power of this force appears to be limited to only certain soldiers, and has only ever been shown in use in accordance with the Nova Fighter Aircraft in forming an energy net. Weaknesses Outside of the Nova Force, whatever his potential connection to it, Rhomann Dey possessed no special abilities that would protect him from bodily harm. He was deceptively brave, up to a fault apparently, and this bravery may have meant his death at the hands of the Mad Titan Thanos, though this is yet unconfirmed. Film Details Rhomann Dey appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor John C. Reilly. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters